danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Tokuichi Towa
|fates = Murdered by a group of Monokuma Units |status = Deceased |family = Haiji Towa (Son) Monaca Towa (Daughter) Tokushige Towa (Ancestor) Tomoko Towa (Ancestor) |affiliation = Towa Group |game debut = Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls |game portrayal = Junpei Asahina}}Tokuichi Towa (塔和 十九一 Tōwa Tokuichi) is a minor character featured in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. He was the father of Haiji Towa and Monaca Towa and head of the recently devastated "Towa Group" conglomerate. Personality Tokuichi Towa was a businessman who cared about Towa Group more than anything else. Though he appeared to be rather cold, greedy and cruel person, he had a sense of honor. When his ghost speaks to Komaru Naegi, he tells her that he won't curse her, because there is "no way he would do something so lowly". It's mentioned that though he was not experienced politically, he showed remarkable aptitude at listening to the voices of the people. History Prior to the Tragedy Tokuichi was the chairman of the Towa Group and his first born child was Haiji. He had an affair with his mistress and when she became pregnant, he decided to allow the pregnancy if she raises the baby. However, after giving birth, she abandoned the child and left her with her father. Tokuichi thought of giving Monaca to an orphanage but instead took her into his family. However, Monaca was always unwanted and everyone else felt uncomfortable around her. Every time Monaca smiled or joked, the others looked at her coldly, as if she didn't deserve to laugh. Every time she spoke, the others turned silent. Haiji thought of her as an alien and he was quite sure that she would end up destroying his family. It's implied that Monaca was even physically abused by her family, and one time she pretended to be badly wounded as a result. She started to pretend to be paraplegic, because she was finally treated with some kindness and she could have more control over people. Believing that they caused it, her father and brother felt pity for her. Even though Monaca was disliked in the family, she had a genius intellect and became a chief executive of Towa Group robotics branch, even surpassing Haiji. Monaca was later influenced by and helped Junko Enoshima to mass produce Monokumas by using her position as a representative of the Towa Group. She lied to her father and the other adults in order to produce the Monokumas, telling them that she wanted to create futuristic robots that could be domestic helpers and emergency aid workers. Due to her separation from the family and her genius, her family decided to give her leg room to do what she wanted as long as she brought in profits to the company, and didn't delve too deeply into her plans. During the Tragedy The Monokumas were used as killing machines during the Tragedy. When he learned of the Monokumas' true use, Tokuichi tried to stop production, but Monaca blackmailed him to let her continue, warning that if he stopped her, she would tell Junko to spread the fact that the ones who made the murderous Monokumas was in fact the Towa Group. Monaca also gave her father the idea to make both Monokumas and weapons against them. As a result, Towa Group made even more money and looked like heroes to the public, but was forced to work together with Ultimate Despair. Towa Group gained money, honor and protection from their alliance with Ultimate Despair and in the end Tokuichi was corrupted and became a big supporter of Junko Enoshima, Ultimate Despair and the Tragedy. After the death of Junko, her influence grew weaker and weaker and Future Foundation became more powerful. Tokuichi simply said that it's all over, gave up and ended his alliance with Ultimate Despair. In Monaca's eyes, he betrayed Junko. Some months later, Tokuichi was murdered by a group of Monokumas. His throat was torn out at the command of his daughter, just like the parents of the other Warriors of Hope were murdered by their respective children, albeit not as an act of vengeance for severe maltreatment but simply to prevent him for interfering with her plans. The murder was witnessed by Haiji, who decided to destroy all Monokumas to avenge his father. ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls'' Chapter 5 - Absolute Despair Girl As Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa move Tokuichi's decapitated head for elevator's retinal identification, Tokuichi's ghost appears and tells Komaru to stop Monaca, before he is driven away by Toko's chanting. Gallery Design Documents Early Designs and Concept Art Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Takuchi Towa (1).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Official Setting Materials Collection (Danganronpa Another Episode art book) Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Takuchi Towa (2).png|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' early design sketches Quotes * "I-I beg of you...Please stop Monaca...Avenge...me!" (To Komaru Naegi before disappearing) Trivia *Towa (塔和) means broad harmony. *Tokuichi (十九一) is written with the kanji for nineteen and one. References Navigation Category:Minor Characters Category:Danganronpa Another Episode Characters Category:Deceased Category:Murdered Category:Maintenance: Articles to Merge Category:Male